


Christmas Eve at 221B

by breadnotangels



Series: Training Sherlock [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Presents, M/M, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breadnotangels/pseuds/breadnotangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an extra festive chapter, set in the same BDSM!AU and established relationship of my other fic, Training Sherlock. It's just an extra chapter that I didn't want to add to the main storyline, but I thought should be part of the series. A bit of domestic "banter" between Sherlock and John, leading to an inevitably heated spanking of Sherlock. Includes very light humiliation, imho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Eve at 221B

NOTE:  Hello! This is a Christmas “special” I suppose, to the Training Sherlock series. I hope you enjoy reading it, and happy holidays to one and all! Sorry for any typos.

 

John had been on the phone for far too long. Making calls to relatives, old friends – hideously boring conversations that all lasted no more than two minutes and went exactly the same way. Boring. Apart from that call to Harry, that had been entertaining. It always made Sherlock squirm with pleasure to hear John raise his voice at someone else for a change. Oh yes, it appeared to be all Happy Families As Usual in the Watson household. Rolling his eyes to the ceiling and turning towards the back of the sofa, Sherlock pulled his dressing gown tighter around himself with the air of someone who had very much had enough of Christmas already – and it was only Christmas Eve.

He heard the doctor bring out the fake jovial laugh one last time before ringing off, and then his footsteps walking towards the living room. Sherlock could feel John’s eyes on him, and pointedly curled further into the sofa, closing his eyes. Anything that distracted the doctor’s attention away from him was bound to put him in a bad mood, but he was feeling particularly foul due to all the merriment swimming about in any case.

John patted Sherlock’s prone figure gently, internally steeling himself for the inevitable sulkiness in which the detective seemed to be determined to spend the holidays. He supposed being able to see through all that fake joviality would take the shine off a bit, and so had resolved to be a little forgiving of the detective grumpy behaviour.

John lifted the detective legs up for a second and sat down, replacing Sherlock’s long limbs on his lap. The detective didn’t open his eyes.

“Are you alright?”

Sherlock’s eyes creaked open, before he shifted his shoulders irritably.

“Oh, I’m sorry, are you talking to me now?”

John refrained from rolling his eyes, and stroked a hand up Sherlock’s leg by way of apology.

“I rang everyone today so no-one would bother us tomorrow, and now it’s out the way, you have to my undivided attention.”  

The detective snorted derisively, but stretched out his legs a little more on John’s lap, and the doctor saw his shoulders relax a little. John kept up stroking gently along his submissive’s legs, and watched as Sherlock very slowly uncurled his body more, until he was on his back, watching the doctor from the other end of the sofa. Silence settled between them for while, until Sherlock leant his head against the arm rest and addressed the ceiling:

“I know what you’ve got me.”

John laughed softly, and raised an eyebrow.

“I might not have got you anything.”

Sherlock sighed.

“You did, and I already know what it is. I’m just letting you know so you don’t expect me to pretend to be surprised when I open it.”

The doctor nodded to himself, acknowledging that this statement was actually quite thoughtful, in Sherlock terms. But despite his promise to himself to be lenient with Sherlock, he couldn’t help but tease him a little, despite knowing it wouldn’t be well-received.

“Well I don’t recall seeing your name on my nice list...”

The detective groaned, and kicked the doctor lightly on the leg, making it very clear he was not in the mood to be teased. John however, failed to take the hint and continued:

“...And I’m pretty sure naughty boys don’t get anything for Christmas, do they?”

Sherlock growled irritably and kicked John again, only this time the doctor caught him by the foot, and used it to pull the detective over his lap.

 Infuriated at being manhandled, Sherlock blushed and struggled on top of the doctor, but his position was a little too compromising to put up much of a fight. John merely put a firm hand on the small of his back, and crossed one leg across the back of the detective’s knees.

“Behave.”

The doctor’s hand remained firmly pressed into his submissive’s back, until he felt the muscles underneath the skin relaxed and stilled. Then he let his hand slide over Sherlock’s back, letting his fingers card through the detective’s hair before his fingertips trailed down to the base of Sherlock’s spine.

The submissive’s blush deepened as he felt John’s hand move further down, and push the hem of his dressing gown up over his arse, so it rested on his back. Anticipation coiled like a spring in his stomach, he squirmed slightly and looked back over his shoulder at John.

“Sir...” he said pleadingly, his cock already beginning to harden as the doctor’s practised hand stroked over his exposed skin and intruded between his legs.

“I hope you weren’t sulking and kicking to try and provoke me, Sherlock.”

Sherlock squirmed indignantly.

“I wasn’t! You were teasing me first, so it was you provoking me!”

John tutted playfully and gently squeezed the base of the detective’s cock, before releasing his grip.

“What an awful accusation. Why would I do something like that?”

“Because my embarrassment turns you on, and you’re fully aware that patronisation and teasing both embarrass me.” Sherlock failed to mention that he also often ended up turned on by his own embarrassment, having decided that this wasn’t at all relevant and certainly did not need saying out loud.

“Hmm,” John said thoughtfully, “Let’s test that theory.”

And with that, the palm of the doctor’s hand came straight down on Sherlock’s arse. John continued to spank him methodically, keeping the pace at a steady rhythm, with enough time in between for Sherlock to feel the sting sink into his skin.

“Squirm all you like, boy, you will not be going anywhere for quite some time.”

Sherlock moaned at this, his hips shifting from side to side as the doctor’s firm hand rained down on him. Heat began building up pretty quickly, and he became quite grateful that he’d decided not to wear anything underneath his dressing gown. A particularly sharp smack landed just where his arse met the back of his legs, and he jumped slightly, whining as the sting built up on the sensitive skin.

“This is what happens...” John said sternly, landing two particularly hard smacks to the centre of both of Sherlock’s cheeks. “...To naughty boys, who can’t behave themselves.”

Sherlock’s flushed a deeper red, and he squirmed as if he was trying to shake off his embarrassment. John was doing this for both their benefit, aware of Sherlock’s love for being chastised – as long as a spanking accompanied it.

“I have behaved myself!”

The doctor changed his aim to Sherlock’s thighs, where he knew the detective would definitely not enjoy it as much. Sure enough, as soon as the first smack landed, his submissive gasped and began a fresh wave of struggling.

“Ow! No-please not there!”

John smacked him another eight times on the top of each thigh, fast and hard so that the sting built up quickly. Sherlock yelped, and put his hand behind him to try and protect himself.

“Get that hand away!” John barked, feeling his cock twitch at the sound of Sherlock’s whimper as he quickly returned his hand in front of him, visibly recoiling from the tone in the doctor’s voice.

John paused to rub his hand carefully over Sherlock’s abused flesh for a moment, hearing the detective moan as his palm soothed stinging into sore. His submissive’s hand clung to his ankle, and he felt his hips thrust very gently at the touch.

“This-” the doctor said quietly, his voice heavy with desire and discipline, “-has been a very long time coming ...”

Sherlock whole body stilled at John’s tone. All he could do for a moment was breathe shallowly and gently close his eyes.

“...And you deserve every. Second. Of it.”

The last four words were punctuated with three more sharp smacks to Sherlock’s thighs, before John moved his hands back up to the detective’s arse, and lit into him once more.

The submissive barely had time to breathe between moaning and struggling, gasping for air as his hips sought after friction for his leaking cock, his arse aching and stinging with a heat that was bordering on unbearable. And to top it all off, John wouldn’t stop saying things that made his entire lower half squirm, and his face flush a deeper red than his arse.

“This is going to be one very uncomfortable Christmas for you, I’m afraid. You’re going to have to stand up all day...and you haven’t seen Mycroft yet, have you? There is no way in hell he won’t deduce that his little brother was soundly spanked on Christmas Eve, and with the racket you’re making, Mrs Hudson is bound to know too.”

At this particular remark, matched with an equally stinging series of smacks to his arse, Sherlock practically bucked off John’s lap, tears welling up and spilling down his scorching face. He couldn’t believe how much he was enjoying this, and yet as he whined and whimpered “no” into the side of John’s leg, he could feeling himself working up towards orgasm.

“Why are you shaking your head, sweetheart?” John’s voice was now tinged with patronising tones, and Sherlock could feel the doctor’s gaze resting on the back of his shaking head. “I’m afraid it’s true, and you deserve no less than what you’re getting.”

The doctor could see he was getting to the point where Sherlock could go in one of directions: he could continue to lap up everything John said and come all over the doctor’s jeans, or he could end up getting too upset and feel as if he was punished for doing pretty much nothing. Time for some steering, then.

Spanking Sherlock another ten times on each cheek, John smoothed his hands across the bright red skin, ignoring the straining of his cock as Sherlock whimpered into the doctor’s jeans at the contact.

“My God, I don’t think I’ve ever seen such a sore and sorry little boy...”

Sherlock squirmed and whimpered, nuzzling his face further into the side of John’s leg. One of the doctor’s hands stroked through his hair, whilst the other carefully rubbed over his arse, before sliding between the cheeks and along the crease, so that Sherlock moaned and keened quietly, his hips thrusting involuntarily over John’s lap.

“Please, Sir....I’ll be good for you...please.”

John spanked him again, low down and sharp enough to make him jump.

“Brats like you...need to be taught a lesson.”

Oh God yes they do, Sherlock thought, gritting his teeth as his cock thrusted deliciously against the denim of John’s jeans again.

“And you, are one of the worst brats I’ve ever encountered”  

“OhGODpleasecanIcomeSir?” Sherlock burst out, now squirming uncontrollably across John’s lap. If he didn’t come in the next thirty seconds, he was almost definite he was going to start screaming.

“Look at you, Sherlock, you’re so desperate.”

“PleasePLEASEletmecome...I have to- “

“But you look so pretty like this. I love have you squirming all over my lap”

“Then keep me here! But PLEASE,PLEASE letmecomenow”

John almost came himself, right there and then.

“Come for me, then.”

And with that, Sherlock’s jerking hips thrust erratically for a moment, before his orgasm took hold. Moaning and shuddering, the detective convulsed for a few seconds, before he eventually lay limp over John, breathing heavily. John’s hand rubbed in small circles on his back, and when he was finally capable of forming sentences, the submissive’s speech was a little slurred.

“Thank you...uh, God...thank you.”

 “My pleasure,” John said, smiling. “And it proved your theory right too – I absolutely love seeing you get embarrassed.”

Sherlock laughed breathlessly. “Obviously...God, that felt good.”

John helped him up onto sofa, and couldn’t hold back a grin as Sherlock sat down heavily, and immediately stood back up again, rubbing gingerly behind him.

 “Come here,” the doctor said, pulling Sherlock onto his lap, so that his submissive was straddling his legs, with his head leant against John’s shoulder. “Rubbing it better is my job.”

Sherlock nuzzled further into John’s shoulder and made a small, satisfied noise as the doctor’s hands rubbed his stinging arse. “...I thought you said naughty boys don’t get anything for Christmas” he said wryly, imitating John’s voice perfectly.

John laughed and smacked him hard enough to make him squeal in protest. “My mistake.” 


End file.
